EP 1 774 886 A1 describes a vacuum cleaner having a dust collection chamber which can be closed by a cover.
For vacuum cleaners, and particularly for canister vacuum cleaners, in which a dust bag is used for dust separation, it is desirable to inform the user if he or she forgets to insert the dust bag into its mount. For this purpose, the vacuum cleaners described in DE 103 34 894 B3, DE 196 51 027 A1, DE 101 42 509 A1 include a pivotable mount which is designed such that when no dust bag is in place, it assumes a first position in which it blocks the closure path of the cover and that when a dust bag is inserted, it pivots into a second position in which the cover is no longer prevented from being closed. These vacuum cleaners use flat or torsion springs to pivot the mount into the first position. The installation of such springs is very costly and labor-intensive.